The Guidance
by Perry's Girlfriend
Summary: Kiara runs away from Pride Rock, desperate for help and Kovu. Will the Great King of the Pas help her, and if they do, will she complete her mission? *Oneshot*


Mufasa talks to Kiara

"Father…Please, reconsider." Kiara begged her dad, and King, Simba. He had just exiled her true love, Kovu. It did not matter if Kovu was an outsider, Kiara, the princess, loved him for who he was inside.

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on." King Simba harshly told his young daughter. Kiara was shocked. She had just earned her freedom, and now in a blink of an eye, it was gone.

"No! That's not-!" Kiara began her plea, but was shortly interrupted by her father.

"He used you to get to me!" Simba yelled at his daughter, his patience and temper growing thin. Kovu was exiled for ambushing Simba, the King.

"No! He loves me…for me!" Kiara yelled back. She knew the true side of Kovu…That he loved her.

"Because you are my daughter! You will _not _leave Pride Rock! You _will_ stay where I can keep an eye on you…Away from him." Simba snarled at his daughter, his temper broke. He never wanted to even _see_ Kovu, let alone Kovu with his daughter.

"You don't know him!" Kiara roared back. This surprised Simba. Kiara didn't usually stand up for herself, but nonetheless, Simba thought he knew him, better than she did.

"I know that he's following in Scar's footprints….And I must follow my father's." Simba looked out towards the horizon, making sure that Kovu was gone.

"You will _never_ be Mufasa!" Kiara yelled at her Dad. Simba stood there, stung. Ever since he was a young cub, he grew up, wanting to be like his father. Now, here he was, being told by his own daughter, that he was _nothing _like him. Kiara shook her head sadly, saddened and mad at everything. She ran to the Royal Den and cried. She was mentally distraught. Then, a beam of light and hope shone between the rocks. Kiara looked up. That was her escape. Escape from her father and find her Kovu. Kiara dug between the rocks and escaped. Kiara got a couple of paces away and looked back. She didn't care how long it would take to find Kovu, she just knew that she needed to escape, otherwise she would start to go insane.

Kiara ran, without looking back. Night fell, and Kiara's legs grew tired. Finally, she collapsed, tears pouring down her face. She was lost, confused, and upset. Now words could describe what she was going through. She looked up at the black sky. There, in the stars, laid the Great Kings of the Past. Kiara's sadness turned into rage. Where was her Grandfather, Mufasa, when she needed him the most?

"Dad said you'd always be there for me!" Kiara stood up and yelled at the sky, letting her anger get the best of her. "But you're not…Why" Kiara quietly questioned her Grandfather. She shook her head sadly, giving up. She laid down, rested her head in her paws, and sniffled.

"Kiara…" A dreamy, soft voice filled the air. Kiara looked up, confused. Her confusion than got turned into awe as she saw her Grandfather, Mufasa.

"Grandpa?" Kiara was not sure if she was hallucinating or if this was real.

"Kiara, you must find Kovu and take your place, in the great circle of life." Mufasa told Kiara her destiny. Kiara shook her head, thinking that was impossible.

"I can't go back. Dad exiled Kovu and the Outsiders are going to attack while Dad's still weak…I know it." Kiara complained to Mufasa. "I'm not brave…or strong…or smart." She told him, heartbroken and close to tears.

"Kiara you are braver, stronger and smarter than you think you are. You must try to create peace between the Pride Landers and the Outsiders. Only you and Kovu can. Look inside yourself Kiara. You can do this. You are the Pride Landers only hope. Remember, you must try. You must try. Remember…" Mufasa encouraged his granddaughter as his cloud faded.

"Grandpa! Don't leave!" Kiara ran after the cloud, hoping for more advice.

"Remember…" Mufasa faded away, as did his words. But, on Kiara's heart, they would never fade.

"Don't leave me…" Kiara begged, yet knew it was no use.

Kiara pondered the words of her Grandfather, but out of nowhere, Rafiki appeared.

"Ahhh…Kiara…You know what you must do…What is hindering you, child?" Rafiki asked.

"You're right. I know what I have to do, but I don't know how to create peace." Kiara shed a single tear.

"Child. Mufasa knows you can do it. Only you can do it. You and you only. You and Kovu." Rafiki offered guidance as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But, what if I fail?" Kiara asked, feeling hopeless.

"You will feel better about the failure if you try. Wouldn't you feel terrible if you didn't try and failed?" Rafiki asked, making a point.

"Yeah, I see your point…" Kiara admitted. "Hey! Look over there!" Kiara gestured to the other side of Rafiki using her paw. Rafiki quickly turned to see…nothing. Then, he noticed Kiara was running away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Rafiki yelled to Kiara.

"I'm going to find Kovu and save our home!" Kiara yelled back and continued her journey.

"Good! Go on, get outta here!" Rafiki whooped excitedly.

Mufasa smiled. "Do you think I did a good job?" Mufasa asked the Great Kings, Queens, and any royalty up there with him.

"Of course you did, son. I'm very proud of you." Ahadi laid a paw of Mufasa's shoulder. Mufasa smiled at his father.

"She has to create peace…It's the Pride Lands only hope." Late Queen Uru almost shed a tear at the thought of losing her home, grandson, and much more. Before, Ahadi could comfort his mate, a light-weight bird landed on her shoulder.

"Uru, Kiara is very smart, she will succeed." The former majordomo, Zuzu, offered comfort and showed complete trust in Kiara.

"She will succeed…" The wind softly sang in Kiara's ear. She smiled, knowing she was doing the right thing…Know she would succeed.


End file.
